The advantages of good dental hygiene are well known. Often, however, toothbrushes are forgotten when one is traveling or away from home. Hotels, health care facilities, nursing homes, hospitals, daycare facilities, schools, airlines, etc. can use single use disposable or limited multiple use toothbrushes that may be economically supplied to and discarded by individuals without a toothbrush and/or a water supply. Such toothbrushes could be used in vending machines, or distributed in large quantities for simple, portable use from anywhere.
Various types of disposable, limited use, or portable toothbrushes are known in the art. An improved portable toothbrush is desired.